Halcyon
by Prosopopeia
Summary: [Post-OotP, slash PO] Percy Weasley has always been an overachiever. So when he is inquired to embark on a dangerous mission, who is he to decline a challenge? Chapter Six.
1. Silent Warrior

**I**

_Disclaimer: Me don't own Harry Potter, k?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lampposts outside had only just lit up. People out on the streets of London continued doing whatever it was they were doing—talking, shopping, laughing, et cetera. From a lightly curtained windowsill, a young man of twenty years stood watching them, a forlorn look in his dark eyes. With a sigh, he stood back and walked away from the joyous sight and returned to his paperwork sitting on his overcrowded desk. Swiping a lock of hair away from his eyes, Percy shook his head. _If Mum saw this she would have a heart attack_. Smiling slightly at that thought, he sat down and began perusing the papers. It was the usual dealings of the Ministry of Magic—miscellaneous reports and such that really did not need Fudge to fret about. That was why Percy was there. He dealt with all the boring stuff.

It had been one whole year since he had spoken to his family. Percy stared at the paper in his hands dazedly. Sure he had seen his father at work but he never spoke to him or even looked at him. And his mother…well, after her one visit last year she never came back or sent him anything except for a simple card on his twentieth birthday. It had surprised Percy nonetheless and made him feel slightly better. Dropping the paper, Percy buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly a large owl swept through his window and landed firmly on Percy's shoulder. He looked up in surprise to see Hermes eyeing him seriously, a letter attached to his left foot. Percy petted the owl's head as he took the letter. It was addressed to him and the handwriting was that of Dumbledore's. As he opened the letter, Hermes flew to his cage and began eating from his tray. Percy read the letter quickly and sighed.

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Tuesday, eight o'clock._

Percy folded the paper and set fire to it with his wand before looking at his calendar. Of course it was exactly like Dumbledore to assume he didn't have anything to do on that day but it must have been an emergency in order for him to actually call him to the Order of the Phoenix. Though he was definitely a member, the only one who really knew this was Dumbledore.

Percy gazed at the picture of his family on the mantle. They had no idea he was in the Order. All they knew was that he worked for Fudge and had seemingly betrayed them. Percy smiled bitterly. Of course, that was the only way his mission could be accomplished—by making his family believe otherwise and to be detached from them. In doing this, he literally isolated himself from everyone.

Dumbledore had always been suspicious of Fudge ever since the Triwizard Tournament. So he suggested someone to go undercover and try to investigate on this matter. Seeing as how Percy was already working in the Ministry under Crouch, he had requested him to do it. Originally Percy hated the idea. How could Fudge be wrong? But he was also loyal to Dumbledore and agreed.

After the whole Crouch incident, he was then promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister. Dumbledore was pleased when that happened for now he was closer to the Minister more than ever. Soon after, Percy began to see the true treachery of Fudge when he began questioning him about his family—his father specifically. Percy could only answer uncomfortably. Some of Fudge's questions were personal and there was no way Percy could reveal all the things his father did.

Percy smiled to himself and closed his eyes. So he then decided that it was too dangerous to stay with his family much longer. With every little bit of information he gave out, Fudge would use it to his advantage and his father's disadvantage. So when his father decided to start a row about Fudge, Percy took it as his opportunity and threw insults and accusations back at him, defaming both his and Dumbledore's reputations. Then he packed all his belongings and fled to London, where he was now. It was a simple yet brilliant idea. Dumbledore hadn't liked it but agreed it was for the best. Now whenever Fudge questioned him about his father, all Percy had to say was that he didn't talk to his family anymore and knew nothing. That was the truth for Dumbledore was really the only one informing him on their news. Meanwhile, Percy took his mission to the highest level and investigated on Fudge's dealings thoroughly. The Minister was an idiot to trust him with access to all his files.

Lying down on his bed, Percy stared up at his blank ceiling. Part of his reason to leave was, yes, to protect his family by hurting them, but also to prove to himself that he wasn't some useless person. Even when Charlie was in Romania and Bill in Egypt, he had always been the most distant of the whole lot. He was never a good older brother to the twins, Ron, and Ginny either. Percy frowned. He should have been more helpful instead of always bossing them around and trying to show them how to behave. If only they could see how much he changed now. Out of his own frustration, he had nearly cut off all of his red hair. Now it was growing back slowly but Percy had decided to keep it spiked up for he had grown used to seeing it and got two pierces on his left ear, one on the top and one on the bottom. Nobody in the Ministry ever noticed it for he was nearly invisible to all of them but that didn't bother Percy. It only meant he could go sneak around even more unnoticed.

Closing his eyes, Percy closed his mind to all his thoughts and allowed himself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If only we had some sort of spy who could watch over Fudge's moves in the Ministry…which brings me to my next question, Albus, how in the world did you ever assume all of Fudge's reports from before?" Molly inquired, glancing at the older wizard across the table.

"That is a secret, Molly, and if I were to tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Molly looked obstinate but kept her tongue to herself. She had no reason to doubt Dumbledore, but she did find it suspicious when he brought in one of Fudge's business letters associating with the goblins and giants. In it contained several hints to Fudge's plans and it had been quite useful to say the least but where would Dumbledore get such invaluable information?

"But you have to admit it does cause suspicions," Remus rang up lightly.

Dumbledore acknowledged him thoughtfully before folding his hands. "I suppose I can tell you that I have someone currently positioned in the watching of Fudge. The person's identity, however, I will not reveal until quite some time—if it ever comes to that," he remarked calmly.

Everyone sighed and stared at Dumbledore wearily yet with less regard on the situation.

"Do you really think Fudge would hunt down every goblin and giant like that? The goblins he will never be able to track down completely and the giants… It seems quite inhuman what he plans for them, or at least considering what it said in the letter you gave us," Kinsley commented suddenly. Heads snapped in his direction in agreement.

"To capture and cage them…it's very unjust I tell you," remarked Moody darkly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Fudge is slowly losing his grip on the situation. Now that every wizard and witch knows about Voldemort's return, he is probably trying all he can to make sure everything will be in order, even resort to the dirtiest of actions," he explained.

Remus shook his head in disgust. "And what are we going to do? Hagrid's visit last year proved to be quite a disaster from what he told us," he said.

"Do you suppose the Death Eaters got to them by now?" Tonks queried.

Moody grunted. "Considering no one's gone after them since Hagrid, you really think they even remember us?" he growled. Tonks looked troubled but nodded slightly in agreement.

"We still have hope as long as Hagrid has Grawp," Dumbledore said slowly.

"What good is that going to do?" Tonks inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled lightly and his eyes were twinkling. "We shall see."

Arthur sighed loudly and slapped his hands to get everyone else's attentions. "Well, I'd say that would be all wouldn't you? Remember we all have work tomorrow," he announced. Everyone murmured in agreement and began rustling about, gathering their belongings. Arthur turned to face Dumbledore bashfully. "Eh, sorry to intrude like that," he apologized.

Laughing, Dumbledore shook his head. "No need, Arthur. I was about to suggest the same thing," he replied cheerfully. Facing Molly he asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where the bathroom is? My memory seems to be slipping nowadays."

Molly looked surprised for a moment before laughing and patting Dumbledore's shoulder. "Oh, I don't blame you; everything's been so hectic as of late," she replied while waving down the hall, "and as for the bathroom—down the hall and make a left."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Molly before departing.

As he entered the hall, Dumbledore didn't follow the directions Molly had given him. Instead, he took an alternative route as he began pondering the arrival of his so-called "spy" he had mentioned at the meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never been to the Order of the Phoenix though he had heard from Dumbledore that it wasn't really a bright place. Percy eyed the old door before him and tapped it once with his wand. The door creaked open and he walked in silently. Eyeing the gleaming floor and walls, he nodded to himself. It seemed the decontaminating of the place was finished. Walking slowly down the hall he readied himself. It seemed everyone was sleeping or in the kitchen. He was supposed to meet Dumbledore in one of the rooms on the first floor. Slipping into the shadows, he put a Disillusionment Charm on himself and crept quietly down the hall, hearing voices echo softly around him. One, he recognized with a pang to his heart, was his father.

Walking into an open room, Percy waited patiently by the door. Dumbledore was late, he noted as he gazed at the grandfather clock on the wall. Letting his eyes wander, he saw that the room was in fact completely empty save that clock. There were no windows and the floor was a gleaming mahogany color. Percy crossed his arms and began to worry. What if Moody was there? One sweep of his gaze would uncover his position and knowing Moody, he would place a jinx on him before thinking. Percy frowned and before he knew it, felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he whipped around to see a slightly smiling Dumbledore. Backing away a little, Percy bowed.

"Professor, I didn't see you," he greeted quietly. Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his head at the redhead.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Albus or even just Dumbledore? You're no longer in Hogwarts, nay, you graduated with full marks two years ago," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Percy nodded and relaxed himself in the presence of his former headmaster.

"Was there a reason you called me here?" he inquired once the joking settled down. He was sure Dumbledore wasn't just checking up on him. He could have sent a letter for that. Percy narrowed his eyes at the silence radiating from Dumbledore. "Is there something you want me to do?" he tried again.

This time Dumbledore did look up at him with a grim look on his face. "I have examined the reports you have given me on Fudge's actions," he began, "and they have been quite informative. But now I must request for you to leave Fudge's post."

Percy blinked several times and gazed at the older man before him questionably. Dumbledore wanted him to leave Fudge? But why would he want that? He was uncovering such invaluable information about the Minister and it was helping the Order significantly.

"But why? I thought you wanted to know more on Fudge's actions and whereabouts," he protested.

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes wearily before answering. "It is bringing you too close to Fudge and if we ever decided to use this information you've given us, he will blame you first. Fudge is not stupid; he would have figured that out. In fact he may have even suspected you working for us if not for you leaving the Weasleys, which probably baffled him to say the least. We have enough information to guess what Fudge is planning but I need you for something else now," he explained slowly, as if regretting every word he was saying.

"What is it?"

"I need you to work with the rest of the Aurors to keep Harry safe."

Percy arched an eyebrow at this. "I thought Harry had enough guards already," he said, remembering faintly that night last year when nine wizards and witches volunteered to rescue him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but you must remember Mundungus Fletcher and Mrs. Figg? They were posted to watch over Harry in his own neighborhood but failed when the dementors came along. I need someone there that won't fail. I will also be calling on your help in the near future as well but…that reason does not need to be revealed now," he remarked lightly.

"All right, I agree," said Percy without hesitation. He was beginning to grow bored of doing Fudge's paperwork anyhow and acting like a raving fanatic. "I assume I will be staying with Mrs. Figg then."

"You don't miss a single beat, young Percy," chuckled Dumbledore.

Percy eyed the older man seriously. "Umm…Dumbledore…er, how are you doing anyway? With all this Voldemort business?" he queried softly, surprising himself when he used the name of the wizard without flinching. _Dumbledore must be rubbing off on me, _he thought amusedly. The older man eyed him curiously and shook his head.

"Not here and not now. But I can tell you we are doing all right at the moment. Last year's events has showed us that we need to work more carefully but I am most concerned about Harry. Perhaps seeing a familiar face will take his mind off of Sirius's death," he offered gently.

Percy highly doubted Harry would be glad to see him but nodded anyway. "If that's all," he said as Dumbledore nodded.

"I suggest you move in with Mrs. Figg as soon as possible. I have already informed her of your arrival. And as for Fudge, make up any excuse to leave his office but I warn you, he will try to convince you to stay."

"I got it," Percy said. With a half wave, he left the room quickly and stealthily, leaving Dumbledore in the room by himself.

Sighing, the older man looked at the clock and headed out the door and into the hallway where Molly Weasley greeted him. Smiling at the woman, Dumbledore waved. "Ah, I must have taken the wrong turn at some point. Do you mind telling me where the bathroom is again, Molly?"

The woman looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "Of course, Albus. It's around the corner from here and down the hall, you can't miss it," she instructed. "But I thought I heard voices before and I came to check. I didn't expect to see you come out from that room."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, you can't blame an old man for talking to himself when he's lost now can you? Thank you for the directions. I will be leaving soon after. There is some business at Hogwarts I must attend to you see…"

Molly shook her head fervently. "Of course, Albus, that's understandable. It was so nice to see you anyhow," she said cheerfully as Dumbledore made his leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 

Ah yes, here is my third attempt at HP fandom. Wow, only your third? Yes, indeed. Now unlike my other fics, this will be focused around Percy and will be based after OotP. I'm sorry, but his behavior in that book was too unacceptable. This is my, _ahem_, reasoning of it because I just love the guy so much and I can't believe he would just betray his family like that. Now Harry and the others will definitely make appearances, I just said it would be focused around Percy but these guys have substantial roles as well. Also later there will be…err…Percy/Oliver. So there is slash in the future—you have been warned. Oh, I'm so happy now. My first Percy/Oliver!! I might pair Harry with someone, too. Who knows…

Another note: I changed Percy's character drastically. I made him to what I think he would become considering the circumstances.

Revised: 10/10/04


	2. Lies And Truth

**II**

"I can't believe that Fudge…of all the nerve…!"

Percy grumbled to himself as he Apparated and Disapparated to Mrs. Figg's house, bringing more of his things from his apartment. He could have easily packed everything into a trunk but out of his frustration, didn't even think of it. Mrs. Figg watched Percy's actions in surprise and some fear. Dumbledore had told her he was a young and stable man but that was not what she was witnessing. Smiling to herself, Mrs. Figg shook her head. She just hoped that he was more responsible than Mundungus.

After bringing the last of his belongings, Percy settled in his room and instantly began flying things all over the place and into their proper positions. Fortunately the room was large and had an open window that blew in fresh air. Percy did his best to relax as his possessions flew about him in an irrational manner. It was a strange scene for Mrs. Figg—a young man sitting at his desk looking as if he was contemplating something important with his wand swaying gently in the air and everything else flying to different places. It was the first time she had witnessed a _male_ wizard actually knowing all the household spells and charms and she couldn't help but smile.

"What can't you believe about Fudge, young man?" she asked, hearing the words muttered from Percy before.

Percy looked up in surprise but his concentration on the spell was still going as he spoke, which only impressed Mrs. Figg even further. "I told Fudge that I wanted to quit because I found something else I would rather do. He nearly cursed out at me and told me what could be better than being Junior Assistant to the Minister!" he exclaimed suddenly, jostling Mrs. Figg from her position by the door. Everything was now in place and Percy lowered his wand and placed it on the desk as he slammed his other hand against it. "I just took my stuff at the office and stormed out of there without a word. I just couldn't believe he would be so rude about it. He never acted like that with me before!"

Mrs. Figg looked perturbed and walked over Percy unsurely and placed a hand on his shoulder. The redhead looked up in surprise. "Listen, you should know by now that Fudge has a darker side to him than what he lets on. It's good Dumbledore told you to leave that office. I fear Fudge might have used you for something else much worse if you continued staying," she said bracingly.

Looking at the older woman's eyes for a moment, Percy blinked and straightened himself before standing up. "Yes, I think I will go check up on Harry now," he said brusquely, walking towards the door. He paused and then looked at Mrs. Figg for a moment. "Thank you," he said simply, turning around quickly and not waiting for a reply.

Once outside the door, Percy looked down at himself. He had done his best to dress in regular Muggle style with loose black jeans and a white tee shirt with a picture of the globe on it. Percy's hair was spiked as usual and he wore the two earrings on his ear proudly. He had seen enough Muggles pass by his apartment each day to get a good grasp on what they wore and how they behaved. He had heard that Harry's neighborhood was a rather strict and proper one, though, and they would probably take him as some kind of hooligan. Percy smiled to himself. _Not that it matters anyway what they think or say_.

He strolled down the block until he reached the one where Harry lived and took out his wand, placing a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He walked around the driveway and the house until he spotted Harry, lying on a bed of flowers under a windowsill. The voices of his aunt and uncle could be heard from inside and Harry looked bored. Percy understood that Moody had given his guardians a lecture on treating him all right _or else_.

_The Muggles are probably scared senseless._

Percy walked up to Harry until he was a mere few feet away from him and eyed the boy carefully. He appeared to be healthy and didn't look as scrawny as last year and he seemed to have grown a bit more. But Harry was still thin for his height and age. Percy shook his head and smiled slightly. He was worse.

"Is someone there?"

The redhead looked up quickly to see that Harry was still staring upwards, but his eyes were now wide in alert. Percy narrowed his eyes slightly. Well, Harry was always a perceptive boy. Removing the Disillusionment Charm, he bent down and faced Harry. "You mean me?" he greeted owlishly.

Immediately Harry jumped and sat up quickly, still managing not to be seen by his aunt and uncle. He stared at Percy in pure shock before it turned into anger. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. "I don't suppose Fudge sent you here did he? Well, I'm not going anywhere with you."

The words stung Percy but he remained unmoving. "Actually Dumbledore sent me," he said, watching as Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm supposed to watch over you this summer and make sure you don't get into any trouble—basically replacing Mundungus's duty. He was far too irresponsible but a good wizard nonetheless," he finished, taking in Harry's unbelieving look.

"How…you work for Fudge, though!" Harry pointed out, staring at Percy as if he was relieved but still on guard.

He remembered all too clearly what Ron had told him last summer about what happened between Percy and their father. Yet here he was now saying he was there to protect him? Harry stared at the young man harshly. It could have also been an illusion. Last summer it was dementors, why not now an illusion? Or it could have been the real Percy under Fudge's orders. Either way Harry was not going to be fooled so easily.

Percy watched Harry and mentally groaned to himself. _This is going to be hard…_ "_Worked_ for, you mean," he began, "I quit a few days ago and now am here to resume my duty in guarding you and making sure you don't do any magic even if it is dementors."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Percy had been one of the people that witnessed his hearing last summer and he acted like he didn't give a damn. "I don't believe you. Either you're someone else using the Polyjuice Potion or you really are Percy on some sick call from Fudge," he accused.

"You're pretty good, Harry," Percy applauded, "but then if I was truly working for Fudge without any contact from anyone else, do you really think I would know anything about the Order or the members in it? You think I would know that George and Fred pretty much left school last year and started their own joke shop at Hogsmeade or that Ron became Keeper of your Quidditch team? If I truly did work for Fudge and talked to no one else you think I would know all this?"

The surprise in Harry's eyes pleased Percy and he found himself calming down. He had been quite bitter in saying all that but it was only because he wished he had been there to see it all happening. _The sacrifices I make for this Order…_ Percy waited for Harry's reply patiently.

"But…why then? Why did you leave?"

Relief crept into Percy's head. "I didn't want to but it…," he began before looking behind Harry, where he could see his aunt and uncle entering the living room. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the window and down the street. "Come, we will finish this at Mrs. Figg's house," he ordered.

"Mrs. Figg's house?"

Percy just nodded as he led Harry down the block until they reached the house. He welcomed Harry in and to his relief Mrs. Figg was nowhere to be seen. Percy closed the door and brought Harry upstairs to his room. He really did not want Mrs. Figg to be making a scene about Harry's arrival, which he knew she would. Right now all Percy wanted was some peace and quiet as he informed Harry of what was going on. Dumbledore had given his permission to do so, but in a very subtle manner.

At the moment, Harry was gazing all around Percy's room in awe. He had seen the latter's room once when he still lived at the Burrow but now it seemed his tastes had completely changed in the last couple of years. It was neat as ever with papers stacked in piles and a small library at the side. An enormous ebony desk occupied the corner and a file cabinet was right next to it. The bed was a full sized mattress and took up the space by the window and a bureau stood beside it, small figurines and picture frames decorating its surface. The room itself was wide and free and besides those things, that was it…oh, and a small couch in the middle of the room with a table in front of it where Harry could see a chess set sprawled on top.

Looking at Percy finally, Harry smiled slightly. "Nice place you have here," he said.

"Yes, well, working under Fudge did have its advantages."

At this comment, Harry's eyes darkened and he stared at Percy more severely. "Now before you forget, you were about to tell me why you left the Weasleys. Last year I thought you had left us forever," he said.

"I have not forgotten; I was just contemplating my answer," Percy began, looking at Harry tiredly. "Basically I left for their safety—and yours in fact. Fudge knew my family was close to you and he always suspected Dad of having dealings with Dumbledore and also of his Muggle obsession so he began questioning me ruthlessly each day about them. I used to say as little as I could but it still somehow managed to be turned into something else in his mind so I finally decided that I had to leave them in order to ensure their safety for I couldn't just _lie_. He could have easily checked up with Dad about everything I said. So leaving was the best thing I could do…not to mention it left me to watch over Fudge more carefully without worrying about you guys."

Harry blinked and a confused expression was on his face. "Wait, _watch_ over Fudge? You mean you were on our side all this time?" he inquired, his suspicions proving true when Percy nodded at him. "Then…for how long have you been on our side? How long have you been working for Dumbledore?"

Percy sighed and looked out the window for a moment. "Ever since after the Triwizard Tournament…since I was working in the office, Dumbledore requested I help watch over Fudge. Later when I was promoted, he offered me an invitation to join the Order. Naturally, I agreed and became an official member—or rather a _secret_ member considering no one knew about it except him. I knew everyone else who was a member and even though I saw Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody at work, I couldn't talk to them for they had no idea _I_ knew they were in the Order. The reason I was kept as a secret was because I was a liability for them. I was close to Dad and rather than question him, Fudge found it much easier to question me. And he definitely didn't know any of the others were involved with Dumbledore so I was his main focus. I had to leave all of you because of that."

"But couldn't you have just make some stuff up?"

"I told you, Harry, I couldn't just lie. You know the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister? Er…you know Dolores Jane Umbridge—she would have gotten a hold of me and probably use Veritaserum on me. It was better for me to leave the family so Fudge could think that I really had no relations with them or Dumbledore anymore."

"But when you were at my hearing…you were…so cold and distant."

At this Percy laughed. "It's called acting, Harry! Honestly, I wasn't that cold was I?" he remarked with a glint in is eye.

Harry blinked several times before smiling slowly. "Yeah, you were," he replied lightly.

All of his doubts and suspicions were gone now. This was the real Percy before him and his explanation seemed reasonable and coincided with everything that happened perfectly. That and Harry just had a feeling that he was telling the truth. Staring at the older man, Harry thought to himself. But he had changed so much. The Percy he had known was a bit cocky and a perfectionist. This Percy was different…older, more relaxed, and somehow cooler with his appearance.

"So I can stay with you this summer then?"

Percy titled his head to the side slightly. "Ah, not exactly. You still have to stay with your aunt and uncle for that is where you'll be safest. I'm just here to watch and guard…and talk if you ever need it," he answered slowly, watching Harry's hopeful expression change before his eyes. He really did not want to disappoint him but it was for his own good.

"Oh…I see then. You have any idea if I'm going back to stay at the Order any time soon then?"

"Not a clue. I haven't received any news from Dumbledore and he really is my only source. The others don't know I'm here remember? In fact the only people who know now is you, Mrs. Figg, and Dumbledore. And I must ask you to not mention it to anyone else—especially Ron or anyone in my family," he replied, looking at Harry sternly.

The younger boy nodded and Percy sighed deeply. "I apologize for my rudeness but it really is crucial business," he said wearily, looking at the family picture sitting on his desk.

Harry noticed this and smiled, though Percy could not see it. "You have my word. You're doing this for all of us…even me. All this time I was cursing you out. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "And thanks. You know after this whole mess is over Ron and the others will have a heart attack to know you were working with us. They never say it, but I know they miss you."

"Thanks, but there's no need to give me false words of endearment," Percy said tonelessly. He looked at Harry. "I know they don't really miss me. They're probably glad that they now have a real reason to hate me. I was never a good brother or a good son."

"But—"

"How are you anyway?"

Harry blinked and forgot what he was going to say to Percy. "What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. Percy turned his body completely around to face the younger boy fully.

"I mean how are you now? Are you coping well?"

Now Harry knew what Percy was talking about. Freezing over, he turned his eyes somewhere else. He would have no idea. The dreams he had of Sirius dying over and over again, though in them he came back as a ghost, haunting and tormenting him. Cedric was also involved. Both of them in his dreams kept asking continuously why he had let them die. It was more than enough for Harry to stop sleeping altogether.

Percy watched Harry carefully. The bags under his eyes were probably the first thing he noticed when he saw him and he could only assume the reason for it. And judging by Harry's silence, he had assumed correctly. "It wasn't your fault you know. I'm sure you heard this a million times but it is true. You can never take the fault of someone else's death unless you did it yourself with your own hands and I know you didn't. Think of Cedric. His spirit helped you hold back Voldemort's attack during the Triwizard Tournament. You think he blamed you? And Sirius…well, I didn't know him really but I don't think he would want to see you like this now, blaming yourself. If anything, Harry, you should remember what they did and release yourself from the burdens you put on yourself because they wouldn't want you to be suffering."

Those words, despite hearing something similar from everyone else, sounded so much more powerful from Percy than Harry ever thought possible. The fact that he, someone he never considered himself close to, was supporting him and sympathizing with him made Harry contemplate those words more closely. He had never even known Percy knew that Cedric's spirit helped him. Dumbledore must have informed him. It also made Harry wonder what else Percy knew for it seemed that he was more informed than his own friends…or even himself. That was a reassuring thought, though.

Feeling lighter than he had in a long while, Harry looked up at Percy and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Percy shrugged, though a small smile was on his face. "No one should live in the past."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Revised: 10/10/04


	3. Endless Journey

**III**

A few weeks passed without any problems. Well, if you consider jinxing an overweight cousin, yelling at an aunt and uncle, and changing them into mice a problem that is. Percy had pretty much done all that and a bit more to Harry's family as he got to know them. It really was by accident. He never meant to reveal himself to them but it just happened anyway and they reacted quite negatively. Petunia screamed, Vernon yelled at Harry, and Dudley cowered behind the couch when they saw Percy with Harry.

"He's one of your folk isn't he?" Vernon had asked to which Harry nodded in reply. That was when all the trouble started.

In all truth, Percy had never encountered a trio of Muggles quite like them. The things that he heard Petunia and Vernon call Harry was more than enough to make him angry when he remembered his own mother's scolding—no matter how mad she was, she never put any of them down with harsh words. Dudley was even worse. When the aunt and uncle weren't around, he would still cower behind in the corner but that was only after Percy jinxed him. Before that he was taunting both of them, sure that Percy could not use magic like Harry because he was underage. It was after one particularly rude insult that Percy lost his nerves and cursed the boy. Of course he regretted his rash decision and used the counter spell on him to change him back to normal, but it did make Harry laugh quite a lot and Dudley run away from him in absolute terror each time he came along the block.

In fact, everyone seemed to cower from Percy whenever he walked with Harry.

Though it really was of no concern to him. Those weeks passed by flawlessly and Harry hadn't done a single bit of magic and seemed to be doing better now that he was confiding in Percy about Sirius and his dreams. The counseling he received helped him and now he was beginning to cope better and the dreams didn't affect him as much anymore. Of course Harry still longed for September to come and to ride aboard the Hogwarts Express and see Hermione and Ron again. Percy reassured him that he would be going soon.

So it came to be one afternoon where Percy was sitting up in his room and rereading a book about curses and charms when a large bird swept through his window, landing on top of his desk. Percy looked up from his book and eyed it warily. _Now where have I seen you before…?_ "Fawkes!" he exclaimed in mild surprise. The phoenix continued peering at him and dropped a letter onto his desk. Percy smiled slightly and stroked Fawkes's coat gently before the phoenix lifted his wings and flew out the window. Percy looked at the letter in his hand.

_Percy, _

_Bring Harry to the Order on Friday, August 15th. There he will stay with your family until September 1st. It may seem sudden, but I am risking him leaving his family for this trip. There is some unsettling news he needs to know and we can only inform him there. As soon as you drop him off, I have another quest for you that you may remember me mentioning before. I need you to go to Hogsmeade and wait for me at the Hog's Head. You will be meeting some comrades there as well._

_Hoping you are well,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Percy frowned slightly. _This is probably the most he ever wrote to me before…kind of a risk but I'm sure he has his reasons._ He marked a red spot on his calendar for the 15th of August and leaned back in his seat as he crumpled the letter and set it to fire. The details were already memorized into his head.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," said Percy automatically as the door opened slightly, revealing none other than Harry. Percy sat up quickly and looked at him brightly. "Ah, just the person I was about to look for…," he began before noticing the troubled look on the younger boy's face. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Percy shyly for a moment before suddenly launching into a series of words and sentences that blew the older man away. "Those damn Dursleys! I wish I were never related to them at all! I had another row with my uncle and he threatened to throw me out of the house. Of course I reminded him of Moody and he instantly shut up but I just can't _stand_ staying with them for much longer! Are we ever going to leave?" barked Harry.

Percy looked nonplussed for a moment before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, I just received a letter from Dumbledore," he said, noticing Harry's uplifted expression, "and he wanted me to take you to the Order on the fifteenth. You'll be staying there till the beginning of the school year. So now you only have to deal with the Dursleys for a few more days until Friday."

"Can't we leave now?"

"Harry…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We got to stick to orders."

Percy smiled at the tone of frustration in Harry's sentence. "The Dursleys are still your family. Maybe someday you'll even begin to get along. You told me before that you never spoke to them about magic and yet now they seem more comfortable about the idea," he remarked casually. Harry glared up at him.

"They may be more willing to talk about it but they still _hate_ it, Percy. And I know there will never be a day where I will get along with Dudley," he said scornfully. The older man chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Shaking his head, Harry looked at Percy suddenly. "After you drop me off…where are you going?" he inquired sharply.

The older man looked at Harry for a moment before closing his eyes. "I have some other business to attend to with Dumbledore," he replied softly. "You will keep your promise, right? Not tell the others you ever saw me or heard from me?" Percy turned to face Harry pleadingly.

Nodding faintly, Harry affirmed Percy's request. "Yeah, don't worry about that," he replied with a grin.

Percy smiled and a silence ensued very soon after. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a thoughtful one where both Percy and Harry were thinking of the near future. Finally, Percy sighed and stood up, facing Harry.

"So do you know of any good places to visit? I doubt you want to stay here all afternoon," he suggested casually, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Harry jumped and grinned. "Well, there's a museum not too far from here…"

"Then let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came and went and soon Percy found himself sitting at a nearly empty Hog's Head. Of course he was a bit early but it was only because he didn't want to set a bad impression. Wringing his hands, Percy tapped his fingers against the counter absentmindedly, annoying the barman to a great extent. He slammed his fist before Percy, jostling him.

"Will you keep it down, boy?" he growled.

Percy blinked and smiled nervously. "Sorry," he apologized before spinning in his seat to lean his back against the counter. He heard a grunt from the barman before he hobbled away. Percy smiled faintly to himself. _What ever happened to your manners, Percy?_ The redhead closed his eyes. _They decided that it was much too hard of a job to handle, _he answered to himself.

"Ah, if it isn't young Percy!"

With a start, Percy's eyes snapped open and were greeted by a smiling Dumbledore. A group of wizards and witches followed him. Those who saw him caught his gaze and froze instantly.

"Albus…That Weasley…," began Tonks before Dumbledore cut her off.

"I know, Tonks. He is with us…or me rather," he remarked with a smile.

Tonks blinked in surprise and settled down around a table doubtfully. The rest followed suit but still continued shooting looks at Percy, who remained on his perch. After Dumbledore settled down, he called for the barman and they all soon ordered their drinks and whatnots. Eventually things calmed down a bit and he folded his hands while regarding everyone solemnly.

"I would like you all to meet the one who has been providing us the information on Fudge," he announced clearly, taking in everyone's slackened expressions.

Percy shifted uncomfortably when everyone turned their heads at him. He smiled slightly and waved to everyone. "Hello," he said in a tone that betrayed the nervousness in him. It didn't help when none of them responded; however, Remus did smile slightly at him.

"He has since forsaken his post and taken care of Harry for a period of time. But now he is to join you all on your mission and this meeting is just for the purpose of you getting to know him," remarked Dumbledore before taking a sip of his drink. He sighed blissfully. "Ah, lovely."

Then just like that the spell was broken and everyone began his or her own onslaught of questions save Moody, who looked surly.

Tonks slammed her hand against the table and looked at Percy in shock. "You're the secret member?" she inquired sharply. Percy blinked several times and nodded. Tonks placed a hand to her forehead. "Good Lord," she murmured dazedly. Beside her, Moody watched him carefully and Percy tried his best not to appear nervous.

"A very clever idea, Albus. Who came up with it?" was Remus's imposed question.

"Well, why not have young Percy explain it all?" Dumbledore suggested slyly, looking at Percy expectantly. Everyone else's gazes soon followed after and Percy was left frozen in the highlight.

He blinked several times to regain his bearings before starting. "Um…well, Dumbledore was the one who asked me to watch over Fudge during the Triwizard Tournament, but I suppose all of you were doing that as well. But when I was promoted, that was when I was able to get more serious information about Fudge and send it to him. I came up with the idea to leave my family so Fudge's attention would be less on my father and anything else that could have proved to be a link to the Order," he explained calmly, slowly debating what he said after he finished.

"Huh. Why did you do that? Was he inquiring you about something?" asked Kingsley.

Percy thought about this carefully. "Well, he was inquiring about some personal things about my father and his department and also about Dumbledore since he knew he and my father were good friends. I left to take some of the heat off of my father and Dumbledore. And sure enough when I told him I was no longer living with them or even speaking with them, he stopped asking questions altogether," he replied casually. Percy was amazed at his efficiency in hiding his emotions.

"That was a very honorable thing of you to do."

This time it was Moody who uttered the comment and surprised Percy. He looked at him in slight wonder and smiled slightly. "Of course, it was nothing," he commented lightly, though deep inside, the loneliness and sorrow he felt was tripling.

Moody grunted and narrowed his eyes before Dumbledore gave a start. "Well, I am sorry to say I have overstayed my allotted amount of time. I must be heading back to Hogwarts," he said before standing up. "I pray you will inform Percy on your mission and good-luck to all of you," he finished, looking particularly at Remus before leaving the bar, a chorus of good-byes following after him.

A silence was ensued and everyone looked at each other unsurely. Percy played around with his ring before finally looking at everyone else firmly. "So what is this mission Dumbledore keeps mentioning? I am sorry to say I haven't been informed too much on this," he said, startling everyone from their reveries.

Remus soon took up the post and looked at Percy seriously. "You know well of Fudge's plans dealing with the giants and goblins I assume since you were the one that sent us the reports. So in accordance to those reports, we are sending a group of wizards and witches to different parts of the world to watch over Fudge's men and make sure they _don't_ do anything to the goblins and giants. In other words, to monitor their movements and negotiate with an assortment of creatures to gain some kind of alliance," he explained slowly.

Percy followed through on every word that was said and nodded faintly. "So are you all going?" he asked. A sudden round of chuckles was sounded.

"Oh, we can't possibly go, Percy! We have our jobs here and you know Fudge would be _extremely_ suspicious if myself, Kingsley, and Moody left simultaneously," exclaimed Tonks as she smiled at Percy's baffled expression.

"Then who…?"

"The people we are depending on are of recent graduates of Hogwarts, mainly from your group," Remus supplied, an amused smile on his face.

Percy turned to him in surprise. "My group?" he repeated as his mind tried to imagine the situation. Before him, Kingsley slapped his knee.

"Yes, _your_ group. There's Penelope Clearwater, Oliver Wood, and a whole bunch more. Your brothers are also in on the mission, but they will be doing their work elsewhere. And when I mean brothers, I mean _all_ of your brothers save young Ron," he said.

"You have _got_ to be joking."

For the first time in a long time, Percy felt complete and utter shock. This was just too much at one time and he bent his face down low and covered it with his hands.

"Hey…it won't be so bad… These are your friends, right?" assured Tonks.

Percy felt a bitter laugh run through him at that comment. "Right, friends. Considering ever since my fifth year when I became prefect I pretty much isolated myself from everyone else save Penelope. And even with her it was a strict relationship with nothing special whatsoever," he replied darkly, eyes flashing dangerously.

Tonks backed off with a troubled look on her face. "Uh, whoa," she said dubiously.

Sighing, Percy shook his head. "Forgive my rudeness. Anyhow, who exactly am I working with here and when am I to leave?" he continued placidly, turning to Remus.

The sudden switch in his behavior surprised the older man but he answered his question nonetheless. "You are to be working with Penelope Clearwater and Marcus Flint. We are still uncertain on some others but they are definite. You will meet up with them tomorrow to make leave for Ireland, where a large amount of stray goblins and other creatures live. This is also where Fudge sent most of his men to capture them," he said.

Percy looked at Remus sharply. "Marcus Flint?" he queried. He never thought any person from Slytherin would be in the Order, let alone the former captain of their Quidditch team.

Remus smiled knowingly and shrugged. "He seems to have turned over a new leaf since graduation, especially since Albus himself helped save his family from a very serious situation," he answered carefully.

At this everyone at the table smiled and Percy found himself missing out on something. Kingsley patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Percy. You can trust Marcus," he said reassuringly.

"Right then. I'll take your word for it," Percy replied.

"Oi! We better get back to work, lads!" Tonks suddenly exclaimed. The rest of the group stood up and began to adjust their cloaks before waving their farewells to Percy. Tonks leaned in and gave him a hug. "Good-luck, kid," she said warmly. Percy smiled and thanked her while saying good-bye to everyone else.

Kingsley patted him on the back and Moody hobbled over to him, placing his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Be careful of goblins in Ireland. They're different from the ones that work at Gringotts. Taller and more uncivilized, these are. Make sure you don't get bitten by them either 'cause they got poison that can kill you in an instant," he warned in a low tone before walking away. Beside him Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Moody, why do you have to go and say such things to him?" she inquired as they left the bar.

Percy didn't get to hear Moody's reply and he turned to see Remus still standing before him. "Aren't you going with them?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. The older man smiled.

"No, I have to stay here to discuss things with the barman. And as for your meeting place with the rest of your group…," he said as he rummaged in his pocket to produce a small slip of paper. "That is where you will meet."

Taking the slip, Percy looked at it curiously and smiled when he saw the location. "You could have just said, 'At the front of Buckingham Palace,'" he said with a strange smile.

Remus winked at him. "Ah, but where would the suspense be in that?" he remarked with a glint in his eye. Percy found himself chuckling at that comment. "Ah, so you can laugh. I wasn't sure whether or not you were the same student I had in your seventh year. Three years sure have you changed, Percy."

"Hm…perhaps."

Percy took off his glasses and played around with them for a bit. They were black and the plastic kind, bought straight from a Muggle shop. He cleaned them and then placed them back on his face, looking at Remus. He did not like discussions on "how he had changed" and things like that. It irritated him even though he knew Remus had not meant it in any harmful way.

"I should be going now. I must be keeping you from your talk with the barman," he announced. Remus's face was now devoid of any smiles or grins but he managed a small one when Percy stuck out his hand. He shook it firmly while placing his other hand on top of Percy's in a fatherly gesture.

"Good-luck and be wary of the goblins. Moody was very accurate in what he said to you. The giants will be troublesome as well, among others," he said.

"Yes, I know all about the leprechauns, gnomes, mermaids, and other underwater creatures there."

Remus looked surprised for a moment before smiling fully. "No wonder you graduated at the top of the school," he joked as Percy made his leave.

The redhead paused at Remus's comment and turned halfway to face him. "It's not the most amazing thing in the world. I just happen to love reading," he remarked before leaving the bar. A crack was sounded outside and Remus knew he had Disapparated.

He stood still for a moment before smiling faintly at Percy's behavior. _He sure has changed._ Then he turned and walked over to the barman and leaned against the counter wonderingly.

"So, Mundungus… What do you think?"

The barman gave a crooked grin as he wiped a mug clean.

"Sure, I'll do as you asked."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Revised: 10/10/04


	4. The Lonely Shepherd

**IV**

The room was dark save the lone ray of light that leaked in through the curtain from the lampposts outside. Everything in the room appeared gloomy and dull and the atmosphere was thick with tension. On the bed lied Percy as he stared up at the ceiling in a trance. He would be leaving in the morning. His clothes were packed and everything was ready but that wasn't what concerned him.

Fragments of his earlier conversation with the rest of the Order were still on his mind. He remembered hearing both George and Fred would be doing the same job as he except with Bill. At the time it didn't register completely but now he felt its effects fully. He was worried over their safety but was somewhat reassured that Bill was with them. However, this triggered the fact that he was still isolated from them. Dumbledore had sent him a notice that said he had not told his parents—or anyone else for that matter—what he was doing and said, "I felt it would be better for you to break it to them." Percy laughed at his words but knew Dumbledore was right. He would tell them eventually but the uncertainty he felt was still very much evident. It had been over a year since he spoke to his father or anyone else in his family face-to-face.

And he was supposed to just say, "Sorry I couldn't tell you before but I was secretly working for Dumbledore and keeping tabs on Fudge the entire time. Now I have to go to Ireland to do some negotiations with creatures that could possibly kill me with one bite. I'll try to send you a postcard. Bye!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. Somehow that just didn't seem right. He had debated writing a letter but then he felt that would be a cowardly thing to do. Then he had actually Apparated in front of the Order's headquarters to face them before Disapparating out of sheer fear and stress. _Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell them?_ The question ran through his mind the entire afternoon and evening. It was currently midnight and he still wasn't sleeping.

With a grunt, Percy turned over to his side and closed his eyes wearily.

"One way or another, I'll get it out," he murmured exhaustingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was a beautiful one but Percy wasn't able to enjoy it as he quickly scrambled out of his bed, casting a quick spell to make it. Usually he did this manually but he was in such a rush that he was casting spells all over the place to do the simplest tasks. Eventually he managed to gather his things and eat an extremely small breakfast before saying a quick good-bye to Mrs. Figg, who had watched Percy the entire time, offering her help when possible.

"Be careful!" was all that Percy heard as he Disapparated out of the house.

With a crack, he arrived in an empty alley near Buckingham Palace. He couldn't risk actually appearing out of nowhere in front of a place where dozens of Muggles passed by. Grabbing his bag, he ran down the block and could faintly make out the large figure of Marcus and the petite form of Penelope. Someone else was there but Percy didn't bother to study any harder as he finally came up to them, breathing in deeply and dropping his bag to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," he gasped out as he tried to gather what dignity he had left.

"It's all right. We weren't waiting too long," came a gentle voice.

The voice sounded too familiar in Percy's mind and he already knew who it was when he looked up. Smiling at him, Penelope looked the same as ever since graduation. Beside her, Marcus grunted at him and muttered something about hating latecomers. Percy stopped at the third figure. He was almost as tall as he with dark eyes that were staring back at him inquisitively. _Oliver Wood._ The name rang up in Percy's head and he smiled slightly at him and everyone else.

"Long time no see."

Oliver snorted. "Yeah, well, it seems _someone_ was doing a lot of hiding from old friends," he accused, his voice light with humor yet Percy detected the hidden resentment behind those words.

Penelope laughed. "Yeah, Perce. I mean Dumbledore told us what you were doing the entire time since we graduated but still…," she added, looking slightly guilty at what she said.

Percy shrugged and kept is face stoic. "That's not an excuse, though. But we're together now, right?" he replied, keeping his voice light.

Suddenly Marcus slugged him in the arm and Percy looked up at him in surprise. "Hey, you changed," the other man said, a strange look in his eye as he watched Percy. The redhead arched an eyebrow and looked Marcus up and down before settling on his face again.

"Yes, I could say the same for you," he remarked with a half smile.

And amazingly enough all of them laughed heartily at that. Percy blinked in mild surprise. "All right then…," he murmured quietly. He hadn't expected such a response but it was pleasing.

"All right, I say we better get going now! We have a lot of Fudge's old troops to track down and even more creatures to 'negotiate' with," interjected Oliver, an old look of authority in his eyes. Everyone obliged and gathered their belongings without a word, even Marcus. Percy was more surprised by him out of everyone else.

Just then, Oliver handed them tickets and Percy looked at them closely. They were airline tickets. Somehow that surprised him but he couldn't figure out why. How else would they get there? Apparating was out of the question considering they would have no idea where to land. Obviously a portkey was not an option. It was much too tricky to organize one secretly. That left the Floo Network but Percy didn't think they were staying with anyone who had that available. Dumbledore mentioned them being in the countryside where there weren't too many inhabitants. They were to stay in an abandoned house that they managed to fix up on the inside without anyone noticing. Spells and charms were put on it to keep Muggles out but it was in such a remote area that it was barely a threat.

Penelope looked up at Oliver curiously. "Are we Apparating to the airport?" she inquired lightly.

"Sure, why not? There would be no harm in doing that," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly before slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Though we should head out to an emptier area first," he added with a short laugh.

Percy folded up his ticket and placed it safely in his pocket as everyone else began walking ahead of him. He followed along distantly. Oliver and Penelope were talking animatedly and even Marcus joined them occasionally. It made Percy feel slightly shunned from their "group." _Shunned, right. I wouldn't be surprised._ The thought hovered on Percy's mind like a constant nagging and he still felt it as they lurched to a stop in an empty alleyway. Oliver did a quick scan before nodding to the others. And then all at once, they disappeared with a single unanimous crack only to reappear in front of the airport where, fortunately, nobody noticed their sudden arrival.

"Well then, let's get onboard shall we?"

Oliver then continued talking with Penelope and Marcus excitedly while ignoring Percy. At that thought, the redhead shook his head. _No, Oliver wouldn't do that. They probably just grew closer as the years passed. It's not like I've been keeping touch with them._ But that did little to reassure him.

Once they entered the plane, the foursome found themselves stuck with the job of stacking their belongings on the top shelf. It took a good lot of pushing and cursing to finally get it done and once it was, they all plopped down on their seats in exasperation.

"I don't know how Muggles can live like this," joked Oliver. Beside him, Penelope giggled and Marcus grunted in agreement.

Percy just sat down quietly in his seat behind the three of them and pulled out a small book from his inside pocket. A few minutes later he was lost in his own world until Penelope's voice brought him back to reality.

"…Percy? So what do you think about this?"

The redhead glanced up and blinked at her dumbly. Both she and Marcus had turned in their seats to look at him but Oliver remained still in his seat. Percy glanced at him before returning his gaze on Penelope. "The situation? You mean why we're heading out to Ireland?" he queried.

Marcus shot him an annoyed look. "Duh! Gee, where's your head, Weasley?" he replied irritably.

Percy flashed his eyes at him angrily before covering it up. "The name is Percy and my head is on my shoulders being held up by my neck just as yours is," he retorted dryly.

Penelope stifled a snort as she resisted laughing and Marcus looked dumbfounded.

"Now, as for Penelope's question… I don't know what to think. Goblins, gnomes, giants, besides the fact that they all begin with 'g,' are extremely temperamental creatures to deal with and I don't really look forward to doing it but I will for the sake of the Order. Now as for the following Fudge's men and making sure they don't make a mess of things, I have no problems with," continued Percy evenly.

A giggle sounded from Penelope. "You sound so casual, Percy! What happened to that high-strung, sometimes obsessive boy I knew back in Hogwarts?" she remarked, her eyes glinting.

"He died a long time ago," was Percy's reply before realizing what he said. He briefly smacked himself on the head mentally. "I mean, no, I don't mean it in that sense _exactly_…," he drawled before deciding to put an end to his hopeless explanation. He shook his head and this time both Penelope and Marcus laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say you _changed_ that much if that was what you were trying to say," Penelope offered helpfully. Percy smiled slightly at that and nodded.

And then Oliver turned around to face him. The latter was surprised by the serious expression on his face when he had been so humorous and light-hearted with Penelope and Marcus. "So what happened to you? A change of friends, perhaps? Or did you just get bored with us?" he asked sharply.

"Oliver…," murmured Penelope as she looked over at Oliver worriedly.

Percy blinked in surprise. "What? No, of course not!" he exclaimed in shock and pain. It was anything but that. But he knew he was an idiot for never keeping in touch with them after Hogwarts, even Penelope. Back then he was such a loner and workaholic. After he started doing assignments for Dumbledore, though, he grew to realize his mistakes but never knew how to solve them.

"All right," said Oliver in a clipped tone. Penelope and Marcus shared significant glances with each other before turning around and consulting quietly with Oliver, abandoning Percy to the solitude of his book once again.

Only this time, Percy wanted _desperately_ to be included in their conversation. A voice told him to leave it be and he obeyed reluctantly. He buried himself in his book, trying in vain to forget what had just happened. The truth and realization came to him finally and he knew that out of everything else they were going to do on their assignment, bridging his broken relationship with the others would be the hardest. And for once he didn't have any clue where to start.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Ah, so tired. I think I'm on my way to becoming an insomniac. And you know, I only realized recently that the title was spelled incorrectly. "Halycon" as opposed to "Halcyon." How in the world did I not notice earlier? I have no idea. That goes to show how absentminded I am. It's actually rather embarrassing. Blah. :P

Revised: 10/10/04


	5. Search For Reason

**V**

The voice was far too cheerful for Percy's liking and the landing had been atrocious. How Muggles fared with these types of transportation was something he couldn't fathom. Once the foursome had gathered their belongings, they headed straight out of the airport and got onto one of the buses to take them to where they would be staying. Marcus had complained about the excessive Muggle outings but Oliver had just said it would be best for them to blend in with the crowd for as long as possible before venturing for themselves. "Spies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are everywhere," he had pointed out before. Percy had felt the urge to just shout out Voldemort's name to give them all a jolt, but it would probably make him seem like he was mocking Oliver—and that was something he didn't want to do. So he followed them onto the bus like a dog.

Two hours and a couple of books later, Percy had found the scene around the bus change drastically to that of the countryside. Their stop was the last one and with one glance around the vehicle, he knew they were the only ones on it. The driver looked utterly bored out of his mind and it was Penelope who suggested for them to get off since they were already close to their destination. Percy guessed that she felt a bit sorry for the driver.

Soon enough they found themselves on the dirt road in the middle of the afternoon. Percy looked around their surroundings in awe. The air was clear and cool and everything was green around them.

"Okay, so the place we're staying at is just about half a mile from here," Oliver spoke up, looking over his map. Percy peered over his shoulder and saw that it looked much like the Marauder's Map Harry possessed. Four dots represented them and their destination was marked by a blue point. Oliver rolled up the map and placed it in his belt. "I guess we can Apparate there," he concluded.

There was a round of nods and with a unanimous crack they disappeared.

When they reappeared again, they were standing before a dilapidated building with hanging windowpanes and cracked glass. Percy looked it over in slight wonder. _This is where we will be staying,_ he mused without any amusement or surprise.

"Gee, I wonder why nobody lives here anymore," remarked Marcus sarcastically with a short laugh. Oliver and Penelope both chuckled in response but Percy was too busy examining the front door.

Something was amiss. He could feel it. After working at the Ministry for two years and dealing with the twins, one had to develop some sort of sixth sense for danger. Percy looked over the door unsurely and placed one hand to his chin in thought. There was definitely something about the house that seemed very misplaced and he leaned his ear against the door curiously. And then he had heard it: a scuffling sound and a slight gasp. Percy backed away from the door and took out his wand automatically while ignoring the bewildered looks everyone threw at him.

"Come out now," he ordered in tone so cold that it surprised even himself. Percy felt Penelope walk up behind him.

"Percy…?" she queried softly.

Then the door to the house slammed open and she jumped in surprise. Percy tightened his grip on his wand and was ready to mutter a curse when he saw who it was that had walked out of the house.

"Aye, you young ones are just so loud nowadays! How can an old woman ever get any sleep?"

The woman was petite and her hair was tied up in a loose bun, showing streaks of grey in her otherwise black hair. Her face held some wrinkles but her eyes were a lively brown color. Scarves and robes ranging from an odd neon green to a clashing orange shade made up most of her attire. She approached them slowly and with a strange half smile.

"Who are you?" questioned Oliver just as she stopped before Percy, who still had his wand outstretched as he regarded the woman before them. She smiled again and lowered Percy's hand before facing Oliver.

"I am the one that owns this house, young man. Don't worry. Everything was settled over with Dumbledore…your leader I think? I gave him permission for you to lodge at my house while doing your…mission," she explained slowly before wrapping the scarf around her neck more tightly. "Now will be so kind as to step in and try not to make too much sound? I really don't like noise," she concluded before walking into the house, swallowed up by the darkness waiting inside.

Marcus arched an eyebrow and nudged Oliver with his elbow. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell us about her?" he inquired curiously.

Oliver shrugged. "Probably was too busy. It shouldn't be too big of a deal. She seems honest enough," he replied. Without another word, he picked up his belongings and entered the house.

The others waited outside unsurely and after a while, Penelope and Marcus gathered their things and went in. Percy remained outside, however. He was extremely doubtful on the woman's appearance and it wouldn't be like Dumbledore to leave them out on something like this. Sighing, Percy shook his head. Then again he was probably being his normal paranoid self.

Once inside, Percy dropped his bags onto the floor only to find a dead silence before him. The door was no more and an endless abyss of darkness engulfed him as he tried to find a way out. A wave of fear and absolute panic rushed over him before Percy managed to calm down to think of something. He didn't even bother trying to call out for he heard and saw nothing. All was still and so was he.

"What is this?" he finally ventured out, hoping for some sort of response. Where had Penelope and the others gone? Were they also trapped in some strange dimension as well?

"Don't worry, young Weasley," a strange voice interjected, "all will soon be explained and we shall see where your true loyalties lie."

Percy blinked and then found himself propelled forward by some unknown force. Wind bit at his face and soon a distant light grew stronger and stronger as he neared it. With a jerk, he stopped and he tumbled to the ground ungracefully.

"What—?" he began angrily before stopping dead in his tracks.

A pale and emaciated face greeted him, an evil smile playing on his lips as he peered over Percy like a puppet. He raised his hand and Percy could not control his body as he found himself walking up to the Dark Lord.

"A Weasley…how grotesque. Your family has long disgraced any honor you once had and have gone unpunished for far too long," began Voldemort in a mournful tone before turning a sinister smile on Percy. "I think I'll start with you, what do you say?"

Pain soon wracked through every bone in Percy's body and he crumpled to the ground miserably, tears stinging his eyes. All he heard was Voldemort's laughter and then nothing as he slipped as far away as possible.

_Where am I?_

_Where do you think you are?_

_A different dimension…dead…or in some sort of dream or illusion._

_I assure you, this is no dream._

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why do you repeat my questions?_

_Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Think, Weasley. Who do you think I am and what do you think I want? I can sense your fear, doubts, and every other thought you possess. Now I understand you are standing by Dumbledore…_

_Oh God, not this._

_Do not interrupt me, boy! Do you wish me to kill you? Or better yet…your family? _

_Leave them out of this._

_Ah, so you do have a weak spot. How touching. _

_Shut up._

_Tsk, tsk, Weasley. I would have thought your mother would teach you better. Perhaps a lesson is needed…_

_Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't believe you're here!_

_No? Well, like it or not I am here and with my full power as well. You think Dumbledore can protect you now? Fool._

_Dumbledore is not a coward like you._

_Coward? You think it was I being a coward that got me to the point where I am now? Dumbledore is the one who is a coward. He hides behind his false words and in reality, he has no power over me. He uses people to do his bidding. Surely you must have seen this?_

_Shut the fuck up._

_Aah, don't be so ignorant, Weasley. Dumbledore is no great wizard and you know that. You do all these tasks for him—even leave your own family! And does he do anything to repay you? No!_

_He doesn't need to repay me. It is I that made the choice of leaving. I fight for his beliefs as well as my own._

_His beliefs. What beliefs are these? That good shall prevail against evil? That perhaps one day Muggles and magic will learn to work alongside each other? It is folly, that's what it is!_

_What is folly are your words._

_Enough._

A flame engulfed him. It was warm, almost comforting if not for the menacing green glow. Percy looked around him in surprise. One moment he had been having a mental conversation with Voldemort and the next he was standing in the middle of green fire. Fear and confusion gripped him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You think it wise to talk back to the Dark Lord as you have, young Weasley?"

The voice was like the one from his dream and Percy knew all too well who it belonged to as a gap in the flames opened up to reveal the most feared wizard of all time. "Two years of living on your own kind of changes the way a person thinks," he retorted bitterly, though deep down he was shaking in fear.

A dark smile crept its way onto Voldemort's face. "Such a shame. Your talents are being exploited by Dumbledore. You could do so much more with what you have," he cooed silkily into Percy's ear.

The redhead grimaced and glared hard at Voldemort, his fear dissipating for a moment. "I work for Dumbledore and him alone. And he would never use me in any way," he stated firmly.

Voldemort laughed. "Are you so sure about that? How can one person be _so_ pure? Dumbledore does have his own dark side. Everyone does. How do you know he won't turn on you once you're not needed anymore?"

A deep sting of doubt sliced through Percy before he shook it off. "Stop it. You know nothing about him! You're the one that hates him after all," he snapped back, though it came out more hesitant than anything else.

Voldemort smiled sourly, his eyes glittering brightly as he circled Percy like a vulture. "Come now, young Weasley. I can offer you so much more than what Dumbledore has. With me you don't have to be estranged from your family and friends. You can all live blissfully without a single worry! And better yet, you would be doing so much more with your talents. Help me win this war and you will be rewarded greatly," he said slowly.

A pause ensued as Percy stared at the flames in a daze. Voldemort's words affected him greatly and he began to imagine what it would be like. He could see him with his friends and family living happily. There was no war but a great golden era. It caused a great swelling of joy in his heart, yet something held him back. A certain dread and constant nagging rang at the back of his head.

_Remember your bothers. Where are they now? Are they not also with Dumbledore? Then why should you doubt their decision as well?_

Like awakening from a dream Percy looked at Voldemort fiercely, eyes alight with renewed vigor. "Your words mean nothing. Nothing. I will fight to protect my family and friends. And if they are siding with Dumbledore, where else would I go but there?" he shot back calmly. "Besides…Dumbledore is a hell of a lot better at persuading than you are."

A look of dismay and rage crossed Voldemort's face. "You would die protecting them," he stated quietly, his tone laced with venom. Percy lifted his chin and looked at Voldemort straight in the eye.

"I would gladly do so to protect them and to carry on both mine and Dumbledore's hopes and dreams," he stated proudly, smirking at Voldemort's expression. "Now what do you have to say?"

_I would say…well done._

A sudden wind filled the room and Voldemort's murderous expression dissolved along with his body. The emerald flames diminished and Percy was left standing in a black space. He looked around wildly before a great light washed over him, blinding him momentarily. When he opened his eyes again, Percy saw that he was standing in a room with vast amounts of strange furniture and an airy atmosphere. He looked up and saw the same woman that had greeted him and the others at the door smiling at him.

"Well done, indeed," she said.

Percy stared at her for a moment in pure shock. "Then…it was all…an illusion?" he managed to stutter out. The woman nodded, smiling.

"Yes, it was. My name is Gwen Schranj and I am a friend of Dumbledore," she explained patiently.

"So you are a witch."

Gwen chuckled. "Yes, I would say so! Though my magic is a bit different from the rest of yours but that's for a later story. Now I have to finish this up with the rest of your companions," she replied, gesturing to the other three, who were standing beside Percy.

All had their eyes closed but it was Oliver that seemed to be under strain. Percy stared at him in amazement.

"I must admit, you are the first one to ever finish so soon. Your loyalty is without doubt."

"I almost fell to his words, though," replied Percy quietly.

Gwen stared hard at Percy and tapped her finger against the tip of his nose, startling him quite a bit. "Pish posh! That is nonsense! Naturally, everyone would begin to doubt themselves, but it's whether or not you actually give in that's important. You did not and with such affirmation that I nearly dropped the illusion right then and there out of my surprise!" she exclaimed, grinning broadly at Percy. She then turned to face Oliver. "Now this one is taking a little longer but hopefully, he'll snap out of it soon. He has a good heart."

Percy looked at Oliver and nodded slowly. "Yes, he does," he murmured. He then looked at Gwen sharply. "So did everyone in the Order go through this?" he inquired. Gwen laughed.

"Oh yes! Your brothers were most amusing—swore like a gun cannon set on a course! Charlie and Bill were more refined in manner but all four of them took a good bit of time before pledging their loyalty and faith in Dumbledore. It's a test you see… And I was actually the one who suggested it to Albus," she explained slowly. "It's a very good way of knowing who's really on your side," she added with a wink.

Percy nodded faintly. The thought of his brothers having to go through the same thing suddenly made him feel very nostalgic. He looked at the others faintly. _I wonder what their family and friends said about them doing this…_ Percy smiled ruefully. _They're probably missed and worried over, unlike me. I have too many siblings to be remembered really._

"What's going on?"

The voice startled Percy out of his reverie and he looked up to see an extremely bewildered Oliver. Gwen chuckled beside him. "Congratulations, Oliver. You passed the test," she explained in her slow tone. Percy could have laughed at the stunned expression on Oliver's face but he kept it to himself.

"A test?" repeated Oliver.

Gwen nodded faintly. "Yes. It was to see whether or not you were truly loyal to Albus. And you are so don't worry too much over it," she said with a strange smile. She clapped her hands and looked at Penelope and Marcus. "Now hopefully these two will finish up soon. Keeping these things up does take a lot out of an old woman."

Oliver chuckled and suddenly he turned to Percy. "So you made it out first?" he inquired in a strangely neutral tone. The redhead nodded a bit uncertainly and Oliver steeled his face even further. "Oh. Well, that's very good. I suppose we won't have to worry about you too much," he concluded.

Percy frowned noticeably but Oliver had begun to walk away.

"I guess we're staying here then?"

Gwen looked up. "Oh, of course! Your things have already been brought up to your rooms upstairs. I'll call for you when dinner is ready," she replied before turning on a serious look on both Penelope and Marcus.

Without a single look back at Percy, Oliver made his way out of the room. Percy remained still and for a minute, contemplated Oliver's abrupt departure. _If I wasn't sure that he was mad with me before, I definitely am now_, he mused absentmindedly. It didn't please him any to think this but there was no other reason for Oliver's cold behavior towards him. With one last sigh, he turned and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Hmm, so sorry for the long delay. I never realized how long ago it was since I last updated. And, er, I'm afraid this story probably won't be updated yet again for quite some time. I'm going through a sort of metal block with this fic seeing as how I haven't been able to write anything new for a few months now. All I have to give you guys now is this chapter and who knows how long it will be until the next part is issued. I apologize for the rather impromptu break, but I promise I'll be back soon enough.

On a side note, Percy's behavior wasn't too OOC was it? o.o And if I'm not mistaken, the rating might go up for this fic. It's only a possibility, but I realized that there could be future "squirmish" scenes, a.k.a. scenes that might prove disturbing or intense. I definitely have my morbid side and sometimes what I think may be all right, can actually make other people uncomfortable. So here's a little warning for that.

By the way, thanks to all the reviewers. :D I'm glad to see people like this story. You guys make it happen, honestly. And I'll see you when I see you. (It won't be over six months, I swear to you now.) :P

P.S. If you haven't noticed, some of the chapters' titles have been changed. They're actually all song titles that I thought matched up with each chapter's content perfectly.


	6. One Step Closer

**VI**

"Fuck this! I hate gnomes!" exclaimed Marcus angrily as he clutched onto his bleeding hand. Penelope was too busy trying to bandage the wound to pay any attention to his words, but Oliver laughed merrily to them.

"What did you expect, fairies?" he queried amusedly.

Marcus turned a hateful glare on him but Oliver didn't seem to notice. Meanwhile, Percy was sitting on a boulder, contemplating their next move.

"Well, I suppose our dealings with the gnomes didn't turn out so well. At least we escaped alive!" Penelope said, smiling cheerfully.

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm surprised gnomes were even that strong. They certainly weren't like that back at home," he wondered aloud.

"That's because this is Ireland. The gnomes here are stronger, faster, and a whole lot smarter since this is the exact place where they originated from. Be thankful we haven't encountered the goblins yet," remarked Percy as he stood up.

Oliver regarded the redhead for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose we ought to send Dumbledore a letter," he murmured. "I wonder if he'll be disappointed."

Marcus snickered. "Of course he'll be disappointed! We're trying to get as much creatures as we can to join us, right?" he pointed out. He then glanced at his hand, which Penelope had finished bandaging. "Thanks, Penny."

The girl nodded with a smile while Oliver continued with his thoughts. "I hope we have better luck with tracking down the giants. But from what I heard of last year's occurrence…," she quipped, looking at the others unsurely.

"I suppose we could call it a day. It is getting late and goodness knows how much more risk there is at night," suggested Oliver, stretching his back. He stood up and winced painfully at having to sit on the rocky ground for so long. "Why mountains?"

Penelope giggled and held her hand up for Oliver to pull her up. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy," she said.

"Yeah, but this is insane. Two days and I'm already missing England—and I don't even like home that much," grunted Marcus, gathering their belongings.

"The wind's picking up," remarked Percy suddenly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise before studying their surroundings. They were near the mountains and the grounds were uneven and rough. The sky was quickly darkening, but there hadn't been much sun in the first place, casting the area in a dark and gloomy shadow. The air was cold and still, but at that moment everyone could feel a growing wind developing in the east—one that filled their hearts with dread. Percy narrowed his eyes and stood atop the boulder he was perched on and looked farther into the distance, trying to pinpoint the source of the sudden wind before cringing.

"Trouble," he muttered under his breath as he looked at the others urgently. "Goblins heading our way."

But before any of them could react, a sudden darkness enveloped them and the wind came to an abrupt halt. They all stood in a closed circle, facing each other silently. The cold breeze that had been blowing all around them had come to a still, leaving them in an impenetrable state of uneasiness. Goosebumps pricked at their skin bitingly and neither looked above them, knowing all too well what was in the sky, watching their every move dangerously.

"Holy shit," muttered Marcus, an uncanny look of panic in his eyes.

"What have we here?" came a screeching tone from above. Everyone flinched silently.

A sudden gush of wind blew past them and where there was empty space before Oliver was now occupied by a goblin. The creature was at least six feet tall, straggly, and hissing violently in excitement as his eyes fell upon Oliver. He raised one bony arm and made a motion to grab the man's neck before a harsh voice was sounded above.

"Stop it. You've already had your fill."

The goblin froze and lowered his arm ruefully, glaring at Oliver hungrily. "But it's been so long since we've had any humans…," he muttered in a low tone, his hissing growing stronger with every passing word.

Oliver stepped back nervously, bumping into Percy. The redhead held onto his arm supportively. "Well, here are our goblins. Seems like we didn't have to look for them after all," he murmured. Oliver looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, let's see if we can actually get out of here now," he muttered sourly.

The goblin that had first landed in front of Oliver gave out a low groan as he turned pleadingly towards his leader. "But—!" he began before being forcefully pushed into the ground by another goblin.

"Obey the command!" he reproached scornfully.

Oliver watched the scene before him with mixed curiosity and amusement. It was only when the entire clan of goblins landed around them did his interest fade quickly. Being surrounded by a crew of notoriously violent creatures was not Oliver's idea of adventure. Gathering his nerves, the former Quidditch captain stood tall and looked the leader in the eye. He still yet had a mission to accomplish and frightened or not, Oliver Wood was not a quitter.

"It is rare for humans to journey here. You must want something," stated the leader before Oliver spoke.

For a moment, the dark-haired man looked surprised before nodding quickly. "We come peacefully to ask for your aid," he stated firmly, a look of pure determination and fire in his eyes.

The goblin leader tilted his head to the side and took one step forward, the coils making up his attire rattling loudly and invoking fear from everyone else. Then just as sudden, he began laughing hoarsely. It was not a scathing laugh, though. It seemed to be filled with the type of amusement one acquired through a shock, and Oliver was encouraged by this turn of events.

"_Humans_ want _our_ aid? What sort of fool would ever call for this arrangement?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

This time it had been Percy who spoke, and when he did, all the goblins turned to him. The leader had ceased laughing and was now gazing at the redhead in a peculiar manner, a sharp gleam in his eyes. "Oh? Well, even if that is so, how can we so easily forget our traditional values? Those goblins who work alongside humans are weak and betray their ancestors' legacy," he said grimly before suddenly unleashing his long claws and raising it menacingly before Percy's neck in a flash. "I'm sure you can understand this, no?"

Penelope gasped and Marcus looked on, appalled. Oliver narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists while Percy continued gazing back at the goblin leader calmly. "Sometimes change is good," he retorted dryly.

The goblin leader gave out a short and high laugh, one that stung Percy's ears. "We will not give you any help on this _human_ affair. Voldemort is one of your own—defeat him on your own," he replied harshly before turning away swiftly and calling his men back to him.

For a moment, Percy stood still before he finally looked up at the retreating goblins. "Voldemort will come after you as well! It's not a human affair anymore. All creatures are involved now," he called out.

The goblin leader, who had been marching back with his men, suddenly came to a halt as he raised his arm. He then turned around halfway and eyed Percy with a glowing crimson eye. "Why should we help you if you are the ones who created this problem? If Voldemort attacks us, we will be ready. It is _you _who desperately needs our aid. Give me a real reason and maybe I will reconsider," he said in a surprisingly solemn manner before he and his men took to flight and vanished in the dusky horizon.

For several moments there was only a cold pause where everyone stood stock still, staring at the spot where the goblins had formerly gathered. Then Marcus began cracking his fingers and everyone snapped out of their reveries in shock. Penelope shook her head and wrung her hands nervously.

"That really was unexpected," she murmured.

"Fucking stubborn bunch of animals," muttered Marcus under his breath. His anxiety had all but dissipated and directed itself on a path to anger. "I mean did you hear what they said? Yeah, we need their help, but it's not one way. They're going to need us sooner or later, too!"

Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "We were caught off guard with this one. I think we blew it, though. They'll probably never help us," he said resignedly.

"Unless we give them a reason."

Everyone turned to look at Percy. The redhead still bore a thoughtful expression on his face, as if the entire debate that had occurred not long ago didn't even faze him. Oliver narrowed his eyes and realized with some amusement that the look Percy had on was the same one he usually wore when trying to solve a difficult problem back at their Hogwarts days. It was one of pure determination and concentration that still managed to derive some respect from Oliver.

"You know you were being awfully bold with those goblins, Percy. You could have been killed by the leader if you don't recall!" exclaimed Penelope suddenly.

The redhead blinked and looked at her as if for the first time realizing she was standing before him. "Oh? Yes, I remember. But I knew he wasn't going to do it. The look in his eyes wasn't murderous," he remarked calmly.

"Percy Weasley! If you make any more stupid moves like that in the future, I will personally guarantee your demise by my hands!"

Oliver and Marcus cringed at the ferocity in Penelope's tone, but Percy merely stared back at her beadily before lowering his head, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Penelope's disposition immediately changed into one of concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder worriedly. "Perce? Are you all right?" she pleaded.

They all watched as Percy shook his head and raised his head, laughter painting his face. "Penelope, thank you. I haven't felt like someone cared about me in a long while," he commented, still chuckling, though a tone of sadness was evident. He then cleared his throat and picked up his backpack. "Let's go back now, shall we? I'm starved."

And without even waiting for anyone to remark, he Disapparated. Penelope looked ready to stay something before she stopped, a doubtful look in her eyes. Marcus suddenly patted her back roughly, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"We know. You're worried about him aren't you?" he prompted knowingly.

Penelope scrunched up her face in agitation. "Well, aren't you?" she snapped back, looking more so at Oliver than Marcus.

The dark-haired man stared back at her sternly. "We don't have time for this, Penny. Let's go," he said coldly, before vanishing from the scene with a sharp crack.

Penelope looked onwards sorrowfully. "If we are to work as a team, we can't have this kind of dispute going on. They'll need to talk to each other eventually," she said. Looking at Marcus, her voice grew bleak. "I fear something is going to happen—something that will make Oliver face reality."

Marcus arched an eyebrow and promptly snapped his fingers before Penelope's gaze. "Hey, don't be so pessimistic. It's annoying," he muttered gruffly.

"You understand what I'm getting at, Marc. I'm just worried…about everyone."

The tall man crossed his arms squarely over his chest, staring at Penelope musingly. He then sighed and shook his head. "No point in doing that now, Penny. Save your concern for when we really need it," he remarked.

The two shared a silent look before dissolving into chuckles. The moment of tension was over and the stifling mood was lifted from their shoulders. Penelope smiled in relief at Marcus. "Thank you. I needed that. All this stress and action has really driven me to the point of self-destruction," she said gratefully.

Marcus shrugged nonchalantly, but then shot Penelope a serious look. "Your worries are in the right place, though. This isn't going to be a shitless mission," he replied gravely.

The expression on Penelope's face sobered. "Yes, I know," she murmured earnestly.

"Let's go then—before that retard Wood comes back to give us a lecture."

Penelope managed a small laugh as they Disapparated unanimously. When they appeared back at Gwen's house, both Oliver and Percy where waiting there impatiently. They both appeared in the midst of changing their clothes from the ruffled states of their clothes, and each bore a disgruntled expression, as if somewhere along the way of changing they had realized two of their companions had failed to come back. Penelope bit down on her lip to keep from giggling at the comical sight whereas Marcus openly patronized the two young wizards.

"Talk about a late reaction. What would have happened if Penny and I got caught up in some trouble? Would it take you this long to realize we were missing?" he remarked scathingly.

Both Oliver and Percy exclaimed at the same time, "And what were you and Penny even doing out there for so long?"

The two then paused and looked at each other with mild surprise.

Penelope looked on with promise. _Perhaps this won't be so bad of a trip after all._

"Dinner!" called Gwen from the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Hm, a bit on the short side, but at least I managed to get to the introduction of the goblins. This certainly won't be the last we'll see of them. (Hint, hint.) And hopefully, now that I got my juices flowing, I'll be able to update this story more often. That break really did me some good. :D I promise there'll be more action next time round. For now, review, please! XD


End file.
